


无题

by RaspberrYuu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberrYuu/pseuds/RaspberrYuu
Summary: 依旧是写在前头。当初82提供的梗，具体聊天记录如下提到的两篇文我看过一篇，已在inspired work中贴出





	无题

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [22±1/4](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/486319) by Mr纸一张. 



> 依旧是写在前头。当初82提供的梗，具体聊天记录如下  
>   
> 提到的两篇文我看过一篇，已在inspired work中贴出

  
张艺兴也不知道怎么会变成这样的。两个都是。说白了还是要怪吴世勋，争强好胜的性格，连他自己的醋都要吃。

非要说有什么比被人撞见床事更尴尬的，就是被当事人自己撞见床事了吧。  
两人例行因为晚上体位的事儿打闹了起来，抱着从床上摔了下来却没摔到地上，而是摔到另一个床上。床上那两人他们还认识，正是三年前的自己们，有些稚气未脱的吴世勋第一反应是抄起被子裹住了已经懵了的张艺兴。

而世面已经见多了的张艺兴，竟然是先回忆起这到底是啥时候得自己。仍旧抱着他的恋人反应就快多了，因为他记得这样的张艺兴，是他一辈子也不会忘记的Growl时期的恋人——他恋人总是会忘记的初吻纪念日时期。

四个人都因为突如其来的意外吓得兴致顿消。捋顺了情况之后，张艺兴看着22岁的自己，别提有多开心了，本就是个弟控，又和现在的吴世勋一样的年纪，以前怎么没发现自己这么可爱！另一边的两人就没那么和谐了。  
"小屁孩，还是多补习点资料先吧，不然连恋人都没法满足还有什么用。"  
"老人家的精力还旺盛吗？不会让自己恋人常守空房和自己左右手相伴吧？"  
巡演没有停过，戏也总是在拍，恋人行程也忙到爆炸，常常没法和恋人团聚，难得最近一起活动找个时间温存下，就莫名被送回过去受自己的气的吴世勋，终于爆发了。  
"光说有什么用，比比看吧！"

比——比——看？……  
直到现在，两个张艺兴的脑子里还存在着这个词的回音。

  
"啊……"  
两人同时被插入，这种长跑似的公平竞争让张艺兴格外地哭笑不得。  
张艺兴看了眼正面对着自己趴着，和自己同样被提起臀部肏弄着的孩子，忍不住心生怜惜。伸出手握住了他紧抓着床单的手。  
"艺兴呐，放松点，别……啊——！"  
惩罚性地被掐住了根部，刚微微抬起头的阴茎又软了下去。  
"还有空管别人呢……也不算‘别人’就是了。可别让人以为你还有余韵分心。"  
说着抬眼扫了下对面的脸。  
其实张艺兴并不是还有余韵。只是已然被吴世勋调教了三年的身体，早就通晓怎样让自己放松，如何去享受，甚至怎么用自己的另一张"嘴"去讨好自己的情人。以至于，即使涨起的欲望被硬生生压回，也因身体本能对受虐的期待反而敏感了起来。  
"没有……是谁说比我自己还爱我的，你怎么吃起‘我’的醋来了……"  
恋人撒娇的口气，让吴世勋一下子没了气，奖励似的，舔了下他的耳廓，就埋头苦干起来。  
其实意识有些飘远了，22岁的张艺兴依旧听到了年长的自己说出的让自己都有些惊讶的"年长"的话，因为"自己"说的话而害羞兴奋起来，简直想找个兔子洞钻进去了。只可惜能让他钻进去的兔子洞是找不到的，他自己的"兔子洞"，倒是被个小坏猫"钻"了进去。因有旁人的存在，即便是"自己"，还不是那么熟悉情事的张艺兴依旧很放不开，咬着嘴唇不肯发出声音。却不想面前的自己的声音，因而格外清晰。  
"世勋……啊……别那么快……啊……都要被你撞散架了……嗯……"  
"哪有，有那么结实漂亮的肌肉，哪那么容易散架是不是？"说着还顺着他小腹的人鱼线一路往上摸去，引得身下的人一阵震颤。  
"左边……世勋……左边……唔……"  
流连在腹肌的手终于往上挪到了胸前的乳尖，被捏住的瞬间，张艺兴发出了舒服的喟叹。向下弓着的脊背的快要埋进床里似的加深了弧度。  
而身体依旧青涩，身后的恋人也奋力地开垦中，再加上灌入耳中根本无法用双手阻挡的露骨情话，让22岁的张艺兴觉得自己快要射了。压垮他自制力的最后一根稻草，是恍惚间抬眼看见的与自己同样22岁的吴世勋沉溺于性爱中的脸。意识到自己的恋人在三年后竟然会变成如此成熟有男人味的样子，身体更烫了起来，终于咬不住嘴唇，呜咽着射了。  
但他年轻气盛的恋人自然没打算放过他。19岁的吴世勋暂停了一会儿，抵抗住刚高潮过后，温度不同以往的肠道里的诱惑，将这场战斗拉得更长。  
赌气般地不想效仿"自己"的动作，聪明如他也有其他让自己恋人获得更多快感的方法。贴在自己恋人的后背上，伸出舌头，沿着他的脊椎骨，似碰不碰地一路舔下来，满意地看到这具诱人的身体被刺激得肩膀抖个不停。恋人稚嫩的汽水音泄出的呻吟，好比带着倒钩的舌头舔舐着自己的欲望。  
本闭着眼享受肏弄的张艺兴，听见自己的声音睁开了眼。看着眼前的脸，越发觉得如今25的自己已经太不可爱了。目光顺着还没如今这么结实肌肉的身体往上看去，因为臀部被高高抬起，从这个角度能看见肉棒进出的淫靡画面。  
并不是没有从别的体位看过两人情事中的结合处。甚至曾经就着同样的体位，也发生过吴世勋把他摆在落地镜面前，抬着他的下巴让他盯着镜子，一下下地数着自己被进出的次数。但………这种感觉就是微妙的不同，微妙地加强了刺激，让他有些按捺不住地配合着身后人的节奏，主动活动起腰肢。叫声也随之拔得更高了。  
"啊！……好棒……嗯……太满了……世勋……你好烫……"  
明显地感觉自己恋人比往常更加兴奋，吴世勋突然停下动作，将黏在脸颊和前额的头发一把捞到头顶，喘着粗气，勾起了坏主意。  
"喂，你的艺兴还是处男吧？"  
"啊？"  
被突如其来的问题砸中，19岁的吴世勋也愣住也停下了。  
"这样也太可怜了吧……但我知道你肯定不会给他机会的。"吴世勋慢慢褪出自己恋人的体内，将他捞起，背靠自己坐着。"不如乘着这个机会，让他……"掐住张艺兴的大腿，将之拉开摆成M状，正面对着另外两人。"让他在‘自己’身上脱离处男如何？"  
一瞬间其他三人全愣了，最先反应过来的还是他怀中的人。  
"你别瞎说了，这都什么跟什么啊！"  
"你刚才不还说我都不如你爱你自己嘛~你看着这么可爱的‘弟弟’，也不替他心疼下？"  
"你！……"张艺兴也是没想到会被如此礼尚往来。  
另一边沉默的吴世勋似乎很快就接受了这种逻辑，该说不愧本就是同一个人吗？也抽出自己的肉棒，拦腰让自己的恋人跪立起来。  
"艺兴，你不想吗？"  
脑子里一片混乱的他，已经连话都说不出了，刚组织出句子又被自己打断，无辜极了。25岁的张艺兴看到这样的自己，心里软了一片，竟也鼓励了起来。  
"没事啊艺兴。来，叫我哥哥就好了。我没事的。"

已被恋人半推着跪在了已经是个成熟大人的自己面前，眼看着魅惑着笑着的‘哥哥’，扶着自己的肉棒，往他的后穴里塞了进去。  
好舒服。  
下体初尝这种滋味，与被恋人口腔包裹的感觉不同，肠道里的肌肉从各种方位按压着肉棒。在面前的人温柔的笑着的鼓励下，他颤颤把自己挺进了内里。  
与后穴已经熟悉的肉棒不同的感觉，虽然没有以往被撑的很涨的感觉，但也依旧有着充实感。抬手勾住自己恋人的脖子往下拉，自己仰头吻上了他的嘴唇，索求奖励般地吸允着他的舌头。  
眼前上演的湿吻让依旧有些犹豫的小艺兴感觉后腰被打了一鞭似的刺激，被身后的恋人扶着腰，开始慢慢进出。边动作着，脑内边浮现了奇怪的想法。想着自己的后面是不是同样的感觉。下意识地咽了下口水，觉得自己大概是疯了。  
面前两人的吻不仅没有停下的打算，吴世勋还抬起张艺兴的下巴将吻加深了。与其说从嘴角流下的唾液是吞咽不下而溢出的，从张艺兴略带挑逗的眼尾看来，更像是故意用这种姿态在勾引着恋人对自己的爱抚。  
"哥哥……难受吗……"  
怎么说都是第一次，技巧什么的根本不存在。  
从难舍难分的吻里终于解脱出，微笑地看着担忧的脸摇了摇头。  
"说了别怕了。你不行，这还有个‘备用’的呢。"后仰起头恶作剧地对恋人笑了起来。  
吴世勋也不恼，大手在恋人腿根附近画着圈，嘴往他耳朵里吹着气。目光直直看着对面。  
"还不帮你家那位一把？我的艺兴都要忍不住了是不是？"  
听罢，原本只是扶着恋人腰肢的双手，从后面掰开了他的臀瓣，就着跪立的姿势，两人又严丝缝合地贴在了一起。前后双重的快感让小艺兴失了神，只能像浮在水面的鱼一样张着嘴呼吸。身后的人一手搂着他的胸一手环着他的腰，开始奋力抽插起来，协助自己的恋人也活动起来。  
张艺兴技巧性地故意收紧的括约肌，按摩着因为自己后穴的刺激更加硬挺的阴茎。被进出的幅度并不大，频率却快得很，呼吸也不禁跟着急促了起来。  
虽然很舒服，但还不够。自己已经无法在没有和恋人结合的时候高潮了。努力抬高自己的头，将唇贴到恋人耳边，放下一切矜持地吐出诱惑的言语"干我……"  
没有一个男人能拒绝的了自己恋人的这种邀请。正要将恋人的身体收回的时候，反而是对面先拉开了距离。  
"虽然让他这么舒服我很开心，但他只能被我肏射。"  
真不愧是自己啊，完全同感。  
而早就迫不及待的张艺兴，转身勾住吴世勋的腰，不用手的任何辅助，完全仅凭已经不能再熟悉彼此的身体，直接坐下，一时间肠道被塞得满满当当，溢出的淫液都打湿了臀肉。张艺兴已经不管不顾地自己上下活动起腰来。  
"哥，慢点……小心腰伤……"  
另一边，本该快要达到顶点的人一下子被拉回，摆成平躺的姿态，身上的恋人似乎略带愠气地高抬起他的双腿，架在自己肩上，几乎垂直往下地直直捅了进来。  
"啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！——"  
已经放开的他不再压抑自己的声音，甚至还能有样学样地收缩着自己的后穴。在这样的鼓励之下，恋人动作得更加强势了。两人都觉得自己接近了临界点。  
成熟的大人们，则因为长年累月的劳累有自己的烦恼了。吴世勋因为心疼恋人的腰，让他双腿夹紧自己的身体，托起他的臀部大幅度地抬起落下着。  
"嗯……更多……都给我……哈……快不行了……射给我……"嘴里含糊不清地喊着露骨的情话，张艺兴捧着吴世勋的脸，吻了上去，分开时轻扯了一下他的下嘴唇。将汽水音压低到像烈酒一般香醇，仿佛呓语般地请求着。  
"射给我……"


End file.
